Pirates of the Caribbean Inuyasha Style
by Ryokomayuka
Summary: Pirates of the Caribbean Inuyasha Style
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the Pirate of the Caribbean.

Elizabeth Swann: Kagome

Will Turner:Inuyasha

Jack Sparrow: Miroku

Norrington: Kouga

Gribbs: Muushin

Young Kagome: Yo, ho, yo, ho, a pirate's life for me. Yo, ho, yo, ho, it's a pirate's life for me ...

Kagome Swann stood at the bow rail, gazing at the sea.

Kagome: drink up me hearties, yo, ho ...

She was startled when a hand clutches her shoulder. The hand belonged to Muushin.

Muushin: Quiet! Cursed pirates sail these waters. You want to call 'em down on us?

Kouga: Mr. Muushin that will do.

Kouga glared at Muushin.

Muushin: She was singing about pirates. Bad luck to sing about pirates, with us mired in this unnatural fog mark my words.

Kouga: Consider them marked. On your way.

Muushin: Aye, Lieutenant. (as he moves off) Bad luck to have a woman on board, too. Even a small one.

He returned to his deck swabbing duties, also takes a quick swig from a flask.

Kagome: I think it would be rather exciting to meet a pirate.

Kouga: Think again, Miss Swann. Vile and dissolute creatures, the lot of them. I intend to see to it that any man who sails under a pirate flag, or wears a pirate brand, gets what he deserves: a short drop and a sudden stop.

Kagome frowns; Muushin mimes: a man being hung.

Swann: Lieutenant Kouga. I appreciate your fervor, but I am concerned about the effect this subject will have on my daughter.

Kouga: My apologies, Governor.

Kagome: Actually, I find it all fascinating.

Swann

And that's what concerns me. Kagome, we will be landing in Port Royal soon, and beginning our new lives. Wouldn't it be wonderful if we comport ourselves as befits our class and station?

Kagome: Yes, father.

She turned away, to look out over the bow rail.

Kagome(to herself): I still think it would be exciting to meet a pirate ...

From out of the fog floats a umbrella. Surprised Kagome watched it and then she saw the body of a young boy emerge from the fog.

Kagome: Look! A boy! There's a boy in the water!

Kouga: Man overboard!

Kagome: Boy overboard!

Kouga: Fetch a hook haul him out of there!

Sailors scrambled to haul the boy aboard and laid him on the deck.

Kouga: He's still breathing.

Swann: Where did he come from?

Muushin: Look.

His gasp turned everyone's attention from the boy to the sea no longer empty. Wreckage from a ship littered the water. What remained of the hull burned.

Swann: What happened here?

Kouga: An explosion mishaps most likely the powder magazine. Merchant vessels run heavily armed.

Muushin :Lot of good it did them. Everyone's thinking it! I'm just saying it! Pirates!

Swann: There is no proof of that. It could have been an accident. Lieutenant, these men were British, and therefore under my protection. If there is even the slightest chance one of those poor devils is still alive, we cannot abandon them!

Kouga: Of course not. (to a sailor) Rouse the Captain, immediately. (to the crew)

Come about and strike the sails! Unlash the boats! Gunnery crew jackets off the cannons! Hope for the best. Prepare for the worst. (to two sailors) Move the boy aft. We need the deck clear.

They lifted the boy. Swann pulled Kagome away from the scene.

Swann: Kagome, I want you to accompany the boy. He's in your charge now. You'll watch over him?

Kagome nodded. Swann hurried away. The sailors laid the boy down behind the wheel. Kagome knelt beside him. She gently brushed the black hair from his eyes suddenly, he grabbed her wrist, awake now. Their eyes lock. She takes his hand in hers.

Kagome: My name is Kagome Swann.

Young Inuyasha: Inuyasha Turner.

Kagome: I'm watching over you, Inuyasha.

He slipped back into unconsciousness. His movements opened the collar of his shirt; and revealed a chain around his neck. Kagome tugged it free, to reveal a gold medallion.

Kagome: You're a pirate.

She glanced around, took the medallion from around his neck, and hid it under her coat.

Kouga: Did he speak?

Kagome: His name is Inuyasha Turner that's all.

Kouga nodded, and moved past while Kagome moved to the back of the ship to exam her prize the gold medallion.

A wisp of wind, and she looked up moving through the fog, a galleon with black sails. Kagome stared, too frightened to move. A flag flies from mizzen. Kagome looks from it to the medallion the skull on the flag is the same as the one on the medallion. Fog closed in on the black ship except for the flag. Kagome shut her eyes tight.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of it.

Elizabeth Swann: Kagome

Will Turner:Inuyasha

Jack Sparrow: Miroku

Norrington: Kouga

Gribbs: Muushin

Kagome snapped her eyes opened wide with fear. She was in bed in the dark. She looked as far out the corner of her eyes as possible. She turned up the flame on an oil lamp beside the canopied bed and carried the lamp across to a dressing table and pulled a drawer all the way out, reached into a space beneath and removes the medallion. Someone knocked on the door; Kagome jumped and knocked over her chair.

Swann: Kagome? Is everything all right? Are you decent?

Kagome: Yes yes.

She put on the medallion and throw a dressing gown on as her father entered, carrying a box.

Swann: Still abed at this hour? It's a beautiful day!

The maid pulled back the curtains to let the sun in..

Swann: I have a gift for you.

He opened the boxes, displays a beautiful.

Kagome: It's beautiful. May I inquire as to the occasion?

Swann: Is an occasion necessary for a father to dote upon his daughter with gifts?

Kagome took it and went behind a screen.

Swann: Although I did think you could wear it to the ceremony today.

Kagome: Ceremony?

Swann: Captain Kouga's promotion ceremony.

Kagome: I knew it.

Swann: Or, rather, Commodore Kouga a fine gentleman, don't you think?

(no answer)He fancies you, you know. (a gasp from the screen) Kagome? How's it coming?

Kagome as she hold her hair out of the way. The maid ties the corset laces tight.

Kagome: It's hard to say.

Swann: I'm told that dress is the very latest fashion in London.

Kagome: Women in London must have learned to not breathe.

The maid is finished. The butler appeared in the doorway of the room.

Butler: Governor? A caller is here for you.

The Governor went down stairs to find Inuyasha.

Swann: Ah, Mr. Turner! It's good to see you again!

Inuyasha: I have your order.

Inuyasha hold the case and opens it. Inside was a beautiful dress sword and scabbard. The governor took it out reverently.

Inuyasha: The blade is folded steel. That's gold filigree laid into the handle. If I may

He took the sword from Swann, balances it on one finger at the point where the blade meets the guard.

Inuyasha: Perfectly balanced. The tang is nearly the full width of the blade.

Swann: Impressive ... very impressive. Commodore Kouga Will be pleased, I'm sure. Do pass my compliments on to your master.

Inuyasha's face falls. With practiced ease, he flips the sword, catches it by the hilt, returns it to the case.

Inuyasha: I will. A craftsman is always pleased to hear his work is appreciated.

He stopped speaking and stared past the governor.

Kagome stood on the stairs.

Swann: Kagome! You look stunning!

Kagome: Inuyasha! It's so good to see you! I dreamt about you last night.

Inuyasha: About me?

Swann: Kagome, this is hardly appropriate.

Kagome: About the day we met. Do you remember?

Inuyasha: I could never forget it, Miss Swann.

Kagome: Inuyasha, how many times must I ask you to call me 'Kagome'?

Inuyasha: At least once more, Miss Swann. As always.

Swann :Well said! There's a boy who understands propriety. Now, we must be going.

The governor took the case from Inuyasha and opened the door. Kagome walked past Inuyasha.

Kagome: Good day, Mr. Turner.

The governor followed Kagome out the door, toward a carriage.

Inuyasha: Good day.(to himself) Kagome.

Against the sky, a mast came into view standing atop is Miroku Sparrow. His attention was drawn to something below. His boots splash into the foot of water filling the boat. The boat slipped past the skeletal remains of some pirates hang from a gallows on a rocky promontory. A sign hangs from one: PIRATES BE YE WARNED.

The boat rows past the gallows. Miroku gazed at the pirates and payed a moment of respect.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any of it.

Elizabeth Swann: Kagome

Will Turner:Inuyasha

Jack Sparrow: Miroku

Norrington: Kouga

Gribbs: Muushin

Miroku walked past Jaken the dock attend.

Jaken: Hold up there, you!

Miroku casts a dubious glance back toward the Jolly Mon's mast.

Jaken: It's a shilling to tie up your boat at the dock. Rules are rules. The mooring fee's a shilling, and I'll need to know your name.

Miroku tossed three shillings onto the click board.

Miroku: What do you say to three shillings, and we forget the name?

Jaken: Welcome to Port Royal, Mr. Smith.

Miroku walked past Jaken and when his back was turned Miroku snatched Jaken's money bag.

The governor removed the sword and scabbard from its case and presented it to Kouga. Kouga accepted the sword. The audience clapped and applauded.

Hojo and Shippo are resting when Miroku walked on the dock and immediately Hojo and Shippo are on alert.

Hojo: This dock is off limits to civilians.

Miroku: Sorry, I didn't know If I see some I shall let you know.

Miroku tried to get by but Hojo and Shippo block his way.

Miroku: Some sort of high toned and fancy affair up at the fort, eh? How could it be that your two did not merited an invitation?

Hojo: Someone has to make sure this dock stays off limits to civilians.

Miroku: This must be some important boat.

Shippo: Ship.

Miroku: Ship. That's a fine goal, I'm sure ... But it seems to me a ship like that makes this one here a wee superfluous, I reckon.

Hojo: Oh, the Dauntless is the power in these waters, true enough but there's no ship as can match the Interceptor for speed.

Miroku: That so? I've heard of one, supposed to be fast, nigh uncatchable ... the Black Pearl?

Shippo scoffs at the name.

Shippo: There's no real ship as can match the Interceptor.

Hojo: The Black Pearl is a real ship.

Shippo: No, it's not.

Hojo: Yes it is. I've seen it.

Shippo: You've seen it?

Hojo: Yes.

Shippo: You've seen the Black Pearl?

Hojo: Yes.

Shippo: You haven't seen it.

Hojo: Yes, I have.

Shippo: You've seen a ship with black sails that's crewed by the ill-fated.

Hojo: No.

Shippo: No.

Hojo: But I've seen a ship with black sails.

Shippo: Oh, and no ship that's not crewed by the ill-fated could possibly have black sails and therefore couldn't possibly be any ship other than the Black Pearl. Is that what you're saying?

Hojo: no.

Shippo(turns back to Miroku): Like I said, there's no real ship as can match Hey!

Hojo and Shippo turned around and spotted Miroku standing at the wheel of the Interceptor.

AN: Thanks for all the reviews.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer I don't own.

Shippo: You! Get away from there! You don't have permission to be aboard there!

Miroku: I'm sorry. It's just such a pretty boat. Ship.

Hojo: What's your name?

Miroku: Smith. Or Smitty, if you like.

Shippo: What's your business in Port Royal, 'Mr. Smith'?

Hojo: And no lies!

Miroku: None? Very well. You've rumbled me. I confess: I intend to commandeer one of these ships, pick up a crew in Tortuga, and go out on the account, do a little honest pirating.

Hojo: I said, no lies.

Shippo: I think he's telling the truth.

Hojo: He's not telling the truth.

Shippo: He may be.

Hojo: If he were telling the truth he wouldn't have told us.

Miroku: Unless, of course, he knew you wouldn't believe the truth if he told it to you.

Hojo and Shippo considered that point.

Kagome fanned herself weakly.

Kouga: May I have a moment?

Kouga extended his arm and walked her away from the party.

Kouga: You look lovely. Kagome. I apologize if I seem forward but I must speak my mind. This promotion confirms that I have accomplished the goals I set for myself in my career. But it also casts into sharp relief that which I have not achieved. The thing all men most require: a marriage to a fine woman. You have become a fine woman, Kagome.

Kagome: I can't breathe.

Kouga: I'm a bit nervous, myself.

Kagome lost her balance and fall off the wall.

Kouga: Kagome!

Miroku: And then they made me their chief.

Miroku noticed Kagome falling off the wall and pushed Hojo aside to see.

Kouga looked down.

Kouga: Kagome!

Kouga prepared to dive a soldier stopped.

Soldier: The rocks, sir! It's a miracle she missed them!

Kouga shook off his arm.

Miroku, Hojo and Shippo are stood on the boat shock from the sight.

Miroku: Aren't you going to save her?

Shippo: I can't swim.

When Miroku look at Hojo he shook his head.

Miroku: Prides of the King's Navy, you are.

Miroku stripped off his coat, hands his pistol, sword belt and hat to Hojo.

Miroku: Don't lose those.

Miroku dived into the water.

Kagome drifted down unconscious. The current turns her, and the medallion slipped loose from her dress.

Shippo: What was that?

A gust of wind blew. Hojo and Shippo grabbed their hats and looked up at the flag that blew in the opposite direction.

Miroku wrapped an arm around Kagome and swim to the surface some a lot of trouble.

He realized Kagome's dress is weighing them down and removed the dress. Both Hojo and Shippo help haul her out of the water. Miroku climbed up.

Shippo: Not breathing.

Miroku slips Hojo's knife from its sheath.

Miroku: Move.

Miroku pushed past Shippo and knelt over Kagome and slit the corset down the middle. Kagome coughed some up water.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own.

Shippo :I never would have thought of that.

Miroku: Clearly, you've never been to Singapore.

Miroku spotted the medallion pick it up.

Miroku: Where did you get this?

A sword is pointed at Miroku

Kouga: On your feet.

Swann: Kagome! Are you all right?

The governor stripped off his jacket and draped it around Kagome.

Kagome: Yes yes, I'm fine

Swann: Shoot him!

Kagome: Father! Commodore, surely you don't intend to kill my rescuer?

Kouga looked at Miroku and sheathed his sword and extended his hand.

Kouga: I believe thanks are in order.

Miroku took Kouga's hand. Kouga tightened his grip and yanked Miroku's arm toward him. Kouga opened Miroku's sleeve to show a P.

Kouga: Had a brush up with the East India Trading Company, did you pirate?

Swann: Ah. Hang him.

Kouga: Keep your guns at ready, men. Fetch some irons. Well, well ... Miroku Sparrow, isn't it?

Miroku: Captain Miroku Sparrow. If you please.

Kouga: I don't see your ship Captain.

Miroku: I'm in the market, as it were.

Hojo: He said he'd come to commandeer one.

Shippo: I told you he was telling the truth. These are his, sir.

Shippo showed the pistol and belt. Kouga checked the pistol.

Kouga: No additional shot nor powder.

Kouga examined the compass.

Kouga: A compass that doesn't point.

Kouga half drew the sword in the belt from the scabbard.

Kouga: I half expected it to be made of wood. Taking stock: you've got a pistol with only one shot, a compass that doesn't point north ... and no ship. You are without a doubt the worst pirate I have ever heard of.

Miroku: Ah, but you have heard of me.

A solder returned with shackles.

Kouga: Carefully, lieutenant.

Kagome walked toward Kouga and Miroku

Kagome: Commodore, I must protest. Pirate or not, this man saved my life.

Kouga: One good deed is not enough to redeem a man for a lifetime of wickedness.

Miroku: But it seems enough to condemn him.

Kouga: Indeed.

Kouga nodded to his men.

Miroku: Finally.

Before anyone can react, Miroku has the manacle chain wrapped around Kagome's throat. The solder drew their guns.

Swann: Don't shoot!

Miroku: Ah ... I knew you'd warm up to me. Commodore Kouga ... My pistol and belt, please.

Kouga hesitated.

Miroku: Commodore!

Kouga took them from Hojo.

Miroku: Kagome it is Kagome?

Kagome: It's Miss Swann.

Miroku: Miss Swann, if you'll be so kind? Come come we don't have all day. Now, if you'll be very kind?

Kagome: You are despicable.

Miroku: I saved your life; now you've saved mine. We're square.

Miroku turned Kagome around and backed up.

Miroku: Gentleman ... m'lady ... you Will always remember this as the day you almost caught Captain Miroku Sparrow.

Miroku shoved Kagome away in to the governor and grabbed and was pulled up in the air.

Swann: Now Will you shoot him?

Kouga: Open fire.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Author's note: Sorry for the delay. I'm glad that people are liking my story.

Navy men raced after Miroku. Kouga watched as Miroku disappeared into the streets.

Kouga: Ginta, Mr. Sparrow has a dawn appointment with the gallows, and I would hate for him to miss it.

Ginta nodded and took Shippo and Hojo to find Miroku. They ran down the streets pass a statue.

Miroku stepped out from his hiding place behind the statue and runs into the blacksmith shop called Mr. Totosai. Inside is he saw a cow. He looked around and saw a donkey. He walked over to an anvil and some tools. Placing his hat down he picked up a tool.

After hearing a bottle drop Miroku turned around and saw Totosai, in a blacksmith's apron, asleep in the corner. Miroku walked over to Totosai and lightly patted him and turned away. He turned back again yelled at Totosai to see if you would wakeup but Totosai kept on snorting.

Miroku walked over to the anvil and tried to break the handcuffs. After a few tries he got frustrated stared to hit harder but it doesn't work. He looked up, noticed the cow, and got an idea. He pocked the cow and it started to walk around. Miroku put the change in the wedge in the wheel put overhead and broke the change. He looked over at the door and saw that the latch moved and Miroku dived for cover.

Inuyasha walked in the door and spotted the drunken Totosai in the corner.

Inuyasha: Right where I left you.

He noticed the tool Miroku had been using on the anvil.

Inuyasha: Not where I left you.

He moved casually toward the tool and looked at it. He then noticed Miroku's hat and moved to grab it but Miroku hit him on the hand. Inuyasha looked up and was Miroku standing with sword pointing at him.

Inuyasha: You're the one they're hunting. The pirate.

Miroku nodded his hand slightly.

Miroku: You seem somewhat familiar ... have I threatened you before?

Inuyasha: I make it a point to avoid familiarity with pirates.

Miroku: Ah. Then it would be a shame to put a black mark on your record. So if you'll excuse me ...

Miroku turned back to get his hat while Inuyasha turned around and grabbed a sword and pointed at Miroku.

Miroku: Do you think this is wise, boy? Crossing blades with a pirate?

Inuyasha: You threatened Miss Swann.

Miroku: Only a little.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Miroku: You know what you're doing, I'll give you that ... Excellent form ... But how's your footwork? If I step here Very good! And if I step again, you step again ...Ta!

Miroku turned and headed for the door. Inuyasha turned through his sword into the door blocking Miroku's escape. Miroku tried to get the lock opened but it was jammed. Miroku turned around and walked back toward Inuyasha.

Miroku: That's a wonderful trick. Except, once again, you are between me and the way out. And now you have no weapon.

Inuyasha turned picked up a new sword from the furnace, which as a glowing red tip. Inuyasha and Miroku duel. Miroku swung the chain still stuck to his left hand at Inuyasha. Inuyasha ducked it and the chain smashed Inuyasha's sword. Inuyasha picked up another.

Miroku: Who makes all these?

Inuyasha: I do. And I practice with them three hours a day.

Miroku: You need to find yourself a girl. Or maybe the reason you practice three hours a day is you've found one but are unable to swoon said strumpet.

Inuyasha: No. I practice three hours a day so that when I meet a pirate ... I can kill him.

Inuyasha drive Miroku backwards up, onto a movable ramp, wheels in the center. When Inuyasha jumped into it the support moved causing the cart to move as Inuyasha and Miroku continue to fight. Inuyasha rapped his sword in Miroku chain and stuck into a beam in the ceiling. Miroku stomped down on one of the boards sending to it fly up and hit Inuyasha in the face knocking him over. Miroku pushed his feet up to the beam overhead and starts pushing on it to get the sword to move. Meanwhile Inuyasha has stood back up and steppes onto the ramp when Miroku fall back down on the ramp sending Inuyasha flying up into the rafters and him back off the ramp his stands up and walks back into the ramp looking for Inuyasha. He looks up and sees Inuyasha standing. Inuyasha cuts the rope to some barrel causing them to fall and hit the ramp sending Miroku flying into a beam he stands up on a beam parallel to Inuyasha's beam, and he and Inuyasha jump back and forth until they are on the same beam. They continue to duel until Inuyasha knocks Miroku sword from his hand. Miroku jumped down and Inuyasha did the same. Seeing this, Miroku looked around and saw a soot bag and poured it into Inuyasha. Inuyasha turned around and saw Miroku's pistol is aimed at him.

Inuyasha: You cheated.

Miroku: Pirate.

Miroku stepped forward and Inuyasha steps back, fully blocking the door. Outside come the sounds of the soldiers are heard.

Miroku: Move away.

Inuyasha: No.

Miroku: Please move!

Inuyasha: No. I can not just step aside and let you escape.

Miroku cocked the pistol and stares to Inuyasha. Inuyasha stared back.

Miroku: This shot's not meant for you.

Miroku uncocks the pistol. Inuyasha is surprised. Mister Totosai hit Miroku over the head with his bottle and Miroku fell to the ground. The front door open, and solders fill the room. Kouga walks up, sees Miroku on the ground.

Kouga: Excellent work, Mister Totosai. You've aided in the capture of a dangerous fugitive.

Totosai: Just doing my civic duty.

Kouga stood over him.

Kouga: I believe you will always remember this as the day Captain Miroku Sparrow almost escaped take him away.

Author's note: Hi, there is another chapter. I love the reviews. I made looking for a story that I have not seen in a while and was wondering if anyone can tell me the name of it. It is about reborn Kikyo, whose Inuyasha and Kagome's daughter. It takes place after Naraku was killed and Inuyasha has made a wish.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Author's note: Thank you for your reviews Sorry for not updating in such a long time.

Four pirate were on there knees bagging a dog with the keys to come closer to come closer.

Onigumo: Can you smell it?

Musou: Come here.

The dog just looked at them with the key in his mouth. Miroku sat in a nearby sell.

Miroku: You can keep doing that forever. The dog is never going to move.

Onigumo turned and looked at him.

Onigumo: Oh, excuse us. If we haven't resigned ourself to the gallows just yet.

Miroku just smiled and turned away.

Yuka removed a bed warmer from the fireplace, and put it between the sheets at the end of Kagome's bed.

Yuka: There you go, Miss. It was a difficult day for you, I'm sure.

Kagome: I suspected Commodore Kouga would propose, but I was still not entirely prepared for it.

Yuka: I meant your being threatened by that pirate. It sounds terrifying.

Kagome: Oh. Yes it was terrifying.

Yuka: But the Commodore proposed! Fancy that! That's a smart match, miss, if it's not too bold to say.

Kagome: It is a smart match. He's a fine man. The sort any woman should dream of marrying.

Yuka: That Inuyasha Turner ... he's a fine man, too.

Kagome looked at Yuka coldly.

Kagome: That is too bold.

Yuka: Begging your pardon, miss. It was not my place.

Yuka leave closing the door behind her. Kagome toyed absently with the medallion chain as the flame went out on the candle

Inuyasha was hammering some steel when he stopped and looked out the window. He saw a cat run by.

Kouga and Governor Swann walked along the wall.

Swann: Has my daughter given you an answer yet?

Kouga: No. She hasn't.

Swann: Well, she had a trying day. Ghastly weather don't you think?

Kouga: Bleak. Very bleak.

A faint noise is heard.

Swann: What's that?

Kouga: Cannon fire!

Kouga tackled Governor Swann to the ground.

Kouga: Return fire.


	9. Chapter 9

Author note: Sorry for the long delay I will finish this.

Check out my picture on deviant art and my new web site. The link to my deviant art account is in my profile and the link to my website is on my deviant account.

Miroku sat up.

Miroku: I know those guns!

He got up and went to the window and looked out.

Miroku: It's the _Pearl_.

Onigumo: The _Black Pearl_? I've heard stories ... she's been preying on ships and settlements for near ten years ... and never leaves any survivors.

Miroku: Then where do the stories come from, I wonder?

The black peal's cannons keep firing and hits streets, buildings, docks and ships causing them shatter and explode as villagers run for cover. Longboats emerged out of the fog and land the pirates jump out and attack villagers and loot.

Inuyasha armed himself and ran out the door. A woman ran past, chased by Kagura. She grabbed some bomb and throw them into some windows. Inuyasha throw his axe and hit Kagura in the back causing her to fall. As Inuyasha ran, he picked up the axe and.

Soldiers ran about as the fort as it gets blown up. Kouga gave the soldiers orders.

Kouga: Sight the muzzle flash! I need a full strike, fore and aft. Mr. Stephens, more cartridges! Governor, barricade yourself in my office. That's an order.

Kagome looked out from the balcony and saw the town on fire. She saw pirates run in the courtyard and ran back inside. She reached the landing above the foyer just as the butler reaches the door.

Kagome: Don't

The butler opened the door.

Bankotsu: Hello, chum.

He shoots the butler. Kagome stifled a scream. The pirates run and Bankotsu and Renkotsu see her.

Renkotsu: Up there!

They ran after Kagome as she runs back up the stair and into a room closing the door behind her. Yuka jumped and startled Kagome.

Yuka: Miss Swan, they've come to kidnap you!

Kagome: What?"

Yuka: You're the governor's daughter.

Pirates banged on the door. Kagome shoved Yuka into the corner.

Kagome: Listen they haven't seen you. Hide, and first chance you get, run for the fort.

Bankotsu and Renkotsu burst through the door and saw Kagome running into another room. They ran for the room when Bankotsu got hit with the pan of the bed warmer in the face. Kagome came out swinging but Renkotsu caught the bedwarmer. Kagome opened the lid and hot coals fall on Renkotsu's head. He started beating at his hair.

Renkotsu: No! No! No! It's hot! You burned me!

Bankotsu: Come on.

Kagome ran for the hallway and down the stairs with Bankotsu and Renkotsu chasing her blocking the exit. Kagome stops. Bankotsu is waits for her. A third pirate came out of the door beneath the stairs when cannon ball ripped through the foyer, slamming the third pirate back through a door. Kagome ran though the door and shuts the door. She grabbed a candelabra and jammed it in the door handle. Above the fireplace are two crossed swords. Kagome grabbed the one and pulls both down she tries to pull the sword free but it won't.

The pirate bang against the door until it gives way. They rush in but the room is empty. Renkotsu starts toward the window but Bankotsu stops him.

Bankotsu: We know you're here, poppet. Come out and we promise we won't hurt you. We will find you, poppet ... You've got something of ours, and it calls to us! The gold calls to us!

Kagome looked down at the medallion. She look up and saw Bankotsu's eye thought crack between the doors.

Bankotsu: Hello, poppet.

Bankotsu yanked open the doors of the linen closet.

Kagome: Parlay!

Bankotsu: What?

Kagome: Parlay! I invoke the right of parlay! According to the Code of the Brethren, set down by the pirates Morgan and Bartholomew, you must take me to your Captain!

Bankotsu: I know the code.

Kagome: If an adversary demands parlay, you can do them no harm until the parlay is complete.

Bankotsu: It would appear, so does she.

Renkotsu: To blazes with the code!

Renkotsu stepped forward and Bankotsu stopped him.

Bankotsu: She wants to be taken to the Captain, and she'll go without a fuss. We must honor the code.

Inuyasha fought with Kohaku.

Kohaku: Say goodbye.

A cannon ball hits the wall causing a sign to fall knocking him back.

Inuyasha: Goodbye.

Inuyasha turned through the smoke and dust he saw Kagome with the pirates.

Kagome: Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: Kagome.

Inuyasha started to take a step when he looks and see a bomb rolls. Inuyasha looked down at the bomb and then up to Kagura. The bomb didn't go off. Just then, a couple of pirates ran by carrying a lot of treasure and hits Inuyasha over the head causing him to fall.

Miroku look out the window and cannon hits the wall causing it to blown a hold in it. Miroku jumps back. The other pirates run out the hole.

Onigumo: My sympathies, friends. You've no manner of luck at all.

Miroku look out the hole and watches as the pirate run away. The full moon comes out from behind the clouds.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own any thing.

Authors note: Hi. Sorry for the delay. I started to my own original stories so I haven't had time to work on this but I will finish it.

Miroku picked up the bone laying on the ground. He saw the dog on the bench with the keys in it mouth. He struck his arm out of the jail and waved the bone.

Miroku: Come on, doggie. It's just you and me now. It's you and old Jack. Come on that a boy. Good boy. A bit closer. Come you slimy, mangy, slimy dog.

The dog heard a door slim and ran off with the keys.

Miroku: Wait. No. No. I didn't mean it.

Shouting is heard and Miroku looked in the direction of the pounding. Two pirates come down the stairs.

Juuroumaru: This isn't the armory.

Hakudoushi spotted Miroku.

Hakudoushi: Well, well ... Look what we have here, Juuroumaru. It's Captain Sparrow.

Juuroumaru: Huh. Last time I saw you, you were all alone on a forsaken island, shrinking into the distance. His fortunes aren't improved much.

Miroku: Worry about your own fortunes. The deepest circle of hell is reserved for betrayers ... and mutineers.

Hakudoushi grabbed Miroku's throat. Miroku looked at the wrist and saw it was bones and the cloth tatter.

Miroku: There is a curse. That's interesting.

Hakudoushi: You know nothing of hell.

Hakudoushi jerked back in hold in Miroku's neck. The two pirates leave.

Miroku: That's very interesting.

The pirates and Kagome sit in a boat. She looked up at the pirate ship as they row and started to fell nerves. They row the boat up to the ship and up Kagome onto the pirate ship. She looked around at the pirates.

Gatenmaru: I didn't know we was taking captives.

Bankotsu: She's invoked the right of parlay ... with Captain Naraku.

Kagome walked toward him.

Kagome: I am here to

Gatenmaru slapped her. Kagome looked at him in shock.

Gatenmaru: You'll speak when spoken to!

Naraku grabbed his wrist.

Naraku: And you'll not lay a hand on those under the protection of parlay.

Gatenmaru: Aye, sir.

Naraku released him and looked at Kagome. A monkey is on his shoulder.

Naraku: My apologies, Miss.

Kagome: Captain Naraku ... I have come to negotiate the cessation of hostilities against Port Royal.

Naraku: There was a lot of long words in there, miss, and we're naught but humble pirates. What is it you want?

Kagome: I want you to leave and never come back.

The pirate laughed.

Naraku: I am disinclined to acquiesce to your request. Means 'No.'

Kagome: Very well.

She walked over the rail and dangled the medallion over the edge.

Kagome: I'll drop it.

Naraku: My holds are bursting with swag. That bit of shine matters to me ... Why?

Kagome: Because it's what you're searching for. You've been searching for it for years. I recognize this ship. I saw it eight years ago on crossing from England.

Naraku: Did you, now?

Kagome: Fine. I suppose if this is worthless, there's no point in me keeping it.

She dropped the medallion by the chain six inches. The pirates stepped forward.

Naraku: NO!

She smiled at them. Naraku chucked and walked towards her. She pulled the medallion close to her.

Naraku: You have a name, missy?

Kagome: Kagome Turner. I'm a maid in the governor's household.

Naraku turned and looked at the other pirates.

Naraku: Miss Turner.

The pirates looked and each other.

Bankotsu: Bootstrap

Naraku: And how does a maid come to own a trinket such as that? A family heirloom, perhaps?

Kagome: I didn't steal it, if that's what you mean.

Naraku: Very well. Hand it over. We'll put your town to our rudder and ne'er return.

Kagome handed it to him and the monkey takes it.

Kagome: Our bargain?

Naraku turned and nodded to Gatenmaru.

Gatenmaru: Still the guns, and stow 'em! Signal the men, set the flags.

Kagome ran after Naraku.

Kagome: Wait! You have return me to shore! According to the code.

Naraku: First. Your return to shore was not part of our negotiations nor our agreement, and so I 'must' do nothing. Secondly: you must be a pirate for the pirate's code to apply. And you're not. And thirdly the code is more what you'd call guidelines than actual rules. Welcome aboard the Black Pearl, Miss Turner.

Kagome stared in shock at him and two pirates drag her off.

The next morning Inuyasha wakes up. He remembered about Kagome ran off to the fort. Kouga and some soldier are looking at a map.

Inuyasha: They've taken her. They've taken Kagome.

Kouga continued to look at the map.

Kouga: Mr. Shippo remove this man.

Shippo walked over the Inuyasha.


End file.
